Rapture Battlecruiser
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=2415 +92 / level |shields=1869 +196 / level |repair=1.725 +0.115 / level |regen=3.45 +0.23 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=4 +0.32 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=322 +52 / level |recharge=1.15 +0.173 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Laser |w1.front=12 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=5000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Beam |w2.front=9 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=5000 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Plasma |w3.front=0 |w3.back=3 |w3.left=9 |w3.right=9 |w3.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=1 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 1 - 3 (+1 at 4, 8) Vertigo Vengeance Concentration Aura Domination |desc=Crewed by the Advent's most gifted Psintegrat, it has many psionic combat abilities. |shortcut=T }} The Rapture Battlecruiser is the Advent's Support Capital Ship. Official Description: Rapture Battlecruisers carry relatively few and often lighter weapon emplacements than most similarly sized capital ships, leading many early TEC captains to believe they were an easy target. Such smugness often gave way to dismay as their crews faltered and succumbed to the true strength of the Rapture: an abundance of both advanced PsiTech and the Advent‘s most gifted Battle Psintegrat. Overview Despite being a combat/support battlecruiser the Rapture excels exceedingly at support. All of its abilities relate to supporting and any means of combat should really be done by the Radiance. Tactics A Rapture by itself or with only a few ships for escort is not a very large threat, but when it's assisting your main fleet, it becomes downright terrifying to go up against. As the Advent's Support Capital Ship, it fulfills its role very handily. Raptures combine well with most fleets, but care has to be taken when using them. Consider deploying them in fleets primarily made up of carriers and defense frigates, where the Rapture will be the primary target for enemy vessels, and its Vengeance and Vertigo abilities can come into their full potential. Combined with the massive striking power of several (dozen) full wings of bombers, the Rapture suddenly goes from decent battlecruiser to being a serious potential threat. Its first ability is Vertigo, which works by reducing affected ships' chance to hit and increasing their weapons cooldown. It is an area-of-effect ability with a moderate radius (increases with level). You should target tight clusters of units, particularly high-firepower varieties like heavy cruisers or long-range frigates. When maxed out, this will more than halve the damage of affected units, and is a must-have for late-game Advent fleets. When combined with the Coronata (Loyalist) titan's Suppression Aura, at high levels, incoming damage is reduced to pitiful values (up to ~75% total reduction), in line with the general Loyalist defensive focus. Vengeance, the Rapture's second ability, reflects damage received by a single friendly target back at the attacker. The damage reflected scales with level, from 65% to 230%; however, keep in mind that the source for the reflection is damage taken, i.e., reduced by shield mitigation and armor. This then goes through mitigation and armor again when dealt to the enemy. Thus, it is not really a "fleet-wiping" ability in most situations, despite the high percentages listed. However, it is a viable counter to focus fire on high-health targets, particularly against high-bulk-damage attacks like a Ragnarov titan's Snipe, while against strike craft focus fire runs, it essentially replicates the effect of point defense. This might make the enemy redirect their attacks against other targets. Vengeance can also be used in combos, such as with the Radiance Battleship's Animosity, or the once-popular (now mostly obsolete) "Holy Trinity" tactic. The third ability in the Rapture's arsenal is the Concentration Aura. It increases the damage output of all friendly fighters, be they yours or an ally's, by as much as 30% as long as the carrier(s) are in range. (Not the fighters -- those can be anywhere in the gravity well as long as their owner entity is covered by the aura.) As such, you'll want to pair the ship up with a Halcyon Carrier, along with several Aeria Drone Hosts, to make the most of this ability. Note that Concentration Aura does apply to strike craft hosted by structures (starbases, hangars). The final ability of the Rapture is Domination. When Domination is used on an enemy frigate (non-Capital), that ship is yours permanently. This is best used to acquire units to repair the hulls of your fleet, since the Domina Subjugator does not fulfill this role very well. All captured ships will use your upgrades instead of the faction they came from, precluding you from using some special abilities they may have had access to. Construction frigates can and will be captured so be careful about leaving this on auto use, as these are completely useless to you. *The Hoshiko Robotics Cruiser, Cielo Command Cruiser, and Serevun Overseer should be priority targets for this ability, particularly since the Advent lacks credible repair cruisers of their own. *Light Carriers, such as the Percheron Light Carrier, Aeria Drone Host, and Lasurak Transporter are also worth using Domination on since not only do you get the carrier (which is the most expensive ship that Domination can target), but its strike craft too, which are in turn buffed by Concentration Aura. *If playing as an Advent Rebel, Domination allows your Titan to make use of Purification without sacrificing your own ships. When used in this manner, prioritize ships with the largest amount of Hull or Shield points still remaining. Category:Advent Category:Support Capital Ships